bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reikon Kyuuban
| averageheight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | distinctions = | averagelifespan = Immortal | primarypower = Kyūketsuki Sutēji | notablemembers = Katsumi Scarlet, Myst, Shirosuke Satonaka, Zenchō Maebure }} The Reikon Kyuuban (霊魂吸盤, literally meaning Soul Sucker) were a race of intelligent creatures created by a Minor Tenjin named Katsumi Scarlet, whom also served as the species progenitor. They possessed a wide range of supernatural abilities such as biological immortality, blood manipulation, and reiryoku manifestation. To survive, the Reikon Kyuuban preyed on the soul core of and , although reiryoku-enriched blood was considered to be an appropriate substitute. The unique characteristics of the Reikon Kyuuban would evidently serve as the basis of Vampire Mythology told by . Their counterparts, the Presas would also serve as the basis of Werewolf Mythology. Biology and Appearance The Reikon Kyuuban were a proud and powerful species of sentient spiritual beings that found residence in the various planes of existence, such as and the . However, many believed the Reikon Kyuuban evolved in the World of the Living, and then later migrated to other areas. They possessed traits typically derived from the Human species as well as the Shinigami, as they originally came from their stocks at one point in time. They were known to be relatively athletically built, being able to easily outclass Humans and rival that of the Shinigami, possibly even surpass them. The Reikon Kyuuban were neither living or dead, nor did they exist on a physical and spiritual level. Instead, they appeared in what many would call a form of limbo; they were organisms that exemplified both aspects as well as contradict them. Every Reikon Kyuuban were spiritually aware and had the capability to control and manipulate Reiryoku, similar to that of and the . Although they were empowered by reiryoku, Reikon Kyuuban were unable to draw sustenance from the energy as it did not meet their needs. The spiritual powers of these beings were unlike any other, typically described as a devious and malefic presence capable of sending chills up someone's back. Unlike other races, who can manifest themselves spiritually or physically, Reikon Kyuubans did not fit in any of those categories. Instead, they were stuck in a form of limbo, being an organism formally fitting in both aspects as one could say. They were able to pass through objects and dematerialize from view at a moments notice, phasing in and out of different points of reality but could also be hurt by physical and spiritual attacks as long as one was capable of seeing them. These beings are neither living nor dead, having no indication of a natural biorhythm, such as a pulse or any form of body heat signatures which effectively made them undetectable in terms of heat. All Reikon Kyuubans bore the semblance of natural Humans and Shinigami as they were formerly derived from their stocks. However, several key traits and features denoted them from their former kin, namely their appearance and body structure. In most cases, they were athletically built, having the ability to outclass Humans and be on par with Shinigami, maybe even surpass them. Upon being sighted, they were said to be visually appealing but this only happened in some cases They were natural predators more or less, preferring to hunt anything that had a hint of spiritual-enriched blood, whether it was a child or an adult, it did not really matter to them unless they were morally conscious of their choices. To this end, Reikon Kyuubans had developed a pair of elongated canine teeth, essentially a form of fangs. They do not eat in a literal sense, only using their teeth to pierce a target's neck and suck the life-blood until their need was sated, usually resulting in them entering a coma due to the loss of blood. When they partook in this act, a notable form of ecstasy would occur in them, filling their entire body with pleasure so great that even if mere mortals were ever to experience it, they would face a fatal form of sensory and pleasure overload. Hybridization A widely known fact about the Reikon Kyuuban was their tendency to breed with one another for reasons such as blood purity and the fact that they won't be affected by the thirst with their chosen immortal mate. On the other hand, choosing a lover from a different species increased the chance of the Reikon Kyuuban fatally attacking its partner as they usually cannot resist his/her blood. However, there was no known supernatural law where it barred them from reproducing with other species as such, some of them decided to go against the social norm and breed with others. Due to the fear of repercussions and potential danger these unions could face, only a small population of these Hybrids existed, with their bloodline becoming diluted with every passing generation until it became a recessive gene. The characteristics manifested were typically determined by the parents of the offspring as the Reikon Kyuubans were noted to be compatible with Humans, Shinigami, Quincies, and other beings. It is unknown if an Arrancar-Reikon kyuuban union was possible; only time will tell. The chances of being born a Reikon Kyuuban required the mother or father to be one themselves. If the mother was Reikon Kyuuban, her child will definitely be born as such. On the other hand, if the father was a Reikon Kyuuban, his child has a fifty percent chance to be born with the same characteristics. Surprisingly, the other parent's traits is also seemingly passed down, including a portion of their powers they once wielded such as a Zanpakuto or a Quincy's Bow. Hybrids were normally known for their pale skin which had a slight blush depending on their parent's heritage and the color of their eyes, which often had a tint of red mixed with the latter. They were able to walk in broad daylight for extended periods of time, unaffected by the detrimental effects it provided on their full-blooded creators. The offspring were born without fangs and would live normal lives up until puberty, where the majority of their powers would begin to manifest through the a process simply referred to as the Awakening (喚起, Kanki). This event was marked by numerous blackouts and unexplained bouts of amnesia, and rise of deaths close to their vicinity. Although horrified with these strange occurrences, the Hybrid must come into terms with their heritage and embrace the power. The inability to do so would result in their eventual transformation into a mindless creature. Upon the acceptance of their Reikon Kyuuban heritage, several changes occur such as an increase preference for darkness, a distaste of sunlight, enhanced sensitivity to silver, and the elongation of their canine teeth into pointed fangs. Like all Reikon Kyuuban, they are also plagued with the everlasting thirst for blood but can withstand the call for longer periods of time. Society and Culture Culture Houses Religion and Beliefs For the most part, the Reikon Kyuuban had a consistent and agnostic viewpoint of life around them. While they acknowledged the existence of God-like beings in the Universe, such as the and Kami-sama, they largely remained skeptic and ignorant on the subject matter at hand. While Reikon Kyuuban regularly demanded rational proof, reasoning, and requisite knowledge before any grounds could be ever be justified and taken into consideration, a majority of them delved into and practiced Mysticism and Magic, having acknowledged its existence for their greater good. Due to Katsumi's lobbying and delegation, the Reikon Kyuuban ultimately became large adherents to Social Darwinism Ideology and Apex Predator Beliefs. They believed that only through constant conflict between different societal groups could the Reikon Kyuuban ever hope to propagate social progress amongst each other. This was further exemplified by the belief that only internal power struggles and military conquest against other species can facilitate the evolution of their species as a whole, and thus, advocated whatever means necessary to meet their goals. As a result of this ideology, the Reikon Kyuuban did not even make exceptions for their children and were typically unsympathetic of their deaths. Instead, they came to accept and take pride that those unfit to survive the harsh reality of life were being removed from their line. The principles of Survival of the Fittest was also regularly advocated, having been demonstrated by Katusmi's conquest and genocide of the Ancient Quincy and the Ancestors of Wolf Rain respectively, stating that those unfit to aptly defend themselves and survive did not deserve to exist. The Reikon Kyuuban had also come to the conclusion that they possessed no equal in the World of the Living and merely stood at the top of their food chain, thus explaining their inability to achieve a higher form some would say. They also ultimately came under the impression that as Apex Predators, it was also their duty to maintain the health of the Spiritual ecosystem, rationalizing that hunting numerous species for themselves was an apparent service to the World as a whole. When the Reikon Kyuuban were united long ago, a number of ordnances and directives originally established by the Fushi Coven intensely glorified the First Queen (Mother) Katsumi Scarlet, and to a smaller extent, her successors such as the Dark Council and Myst, through a form of reverence. The Rulers were publicly immortalized through the use of media, propaganda, and other means, and was usually seen in music, paintings, and buildings entirely dedicated to them. Several landmarks and statues had been erected in their name and were regularly used as places of worship. As Katsumi was the progenitor of the Reikon Kyuuban, it was an accepted fact that she was their creator, and by extension established the the "world" they know and was the closest thing they considered to be a Living God. Since Katsumi was seen in high regard and positive esteem, she was held with utmost respect and any being found within the seat of power was seen as a mere extension of their Leader. Whether this nearly fanatical devotion and reverence for Katsumi Scarlet stemmed solely out of ingrained respect or out of hereditary fear remained ambiguous at best and was never questioned outside the privacy of their homes, for fear of retribution and repercussion by their Ruler. While the Shinigami and Quincy believed that Katsumi's Reverence was a mere fabrication meant to exercise control over the entire Reikon Kyuuban species, the Coven had commented that their worship was genuine, based on the institution of Charismatic Authority, believing that Katsumi deserved their devotion due to her exceptional sanctity, heroism, and exemplary character she performed when she was awake. Government The Fushi Coven, the collective term given to Reikon Kyuuban Society, was considered to be the primary governmental body utilized within the Reikon Kyuuban people. Typically referred to as Katsumi's Empire at its height, it was eventually called the Coven after it started to deteriorate in power. It was considered to had been a mixture of an absolute monarchy and dictatorship, which realistically meant that the Ruling Monarch held most if not all of the governmental power, taking advice only when deemed necessary, and always had the final decision for every matter involved. However, there existed the Elder Ruling Body, which had a large amount of influence on the Monarch's decisions. The Elder Ruling Body typically consisted of the first Reikon Kyuubans ever created, the Elders The Elder Ruling Body operated directly under the Queen's orders and ensured that whatever her directives were, they accomplished it, no matter the cost. However, directives such as that were too few and as such, the Ruling Body was charged Katsumi Scarlet's Era During the rule of Katsumi Scarlet's Council Era Myst's Era When Myst ascended to the throne of the severely weakened Fushi Coven sometime during or after the 21st Century Military Technology Abilities & Powers Immortality: Immense Speed: Immense Strength: Enhanced Eyesight: Dōbutsu Henkan (動物変換 Animal Transformation): One of the main powers of the RK, it allows the user to transform into a bat. This transformation is achieved through lessening the user's own spiritual power to a fraction of what it normally was, this fraction will commonly be 5-10% dependent on the overall amount of spiritual power one Reikon Kyuuban possesses. However, the transformation is able to increase in both size and power if a larger proportion is used, such as 20-30%, which could easily be used as a form of intimidation. Users of this ability are capable of separating their bat forms into different proportions, allowing more than one bat to be created. It should be noted that the initiating of this technique takes a few seconds at least. Reiunomi (霊鵜呑み Soul Swalling): a lethal ability of the Reikon Kyuuban. This allows the said Reikon Kyuuban to suck the very soul out of a being, effectively rendering their corpse dead after the process. Biting their teeth into their necks, and performing the Chinoke technique, the Reikon Kyuuban then proceeds to absorb the very spiritual power of an opponent, and eventually absorbs their entire soul. Tekketsujū (鉄血銃, Blood and Iron Gun): The said Reikon Kyuuban integrates a large amount of blood with their own spiritual power to perform a blast of extreme power and radius, similar to one such as Cero, or more specifically, Gran Rey Cero. This blast, after it's execution leaves the user fatigued, and with a large loss of blood. Because of the fusion of both blood and spiritual power, the user is left drained, and commonly has to use Chinoke or even Tamashī Enka right after it's use. Chinoke (血の気, Blood Drain): is the most important ability for a Reikon Kyuuban, essential to their very survival itself. Biting any body part of the victim where blood flows, the Reikon Kyuuban is able to pour their own essence into their victim and alter their flow of blood, which goes through their teeth into their mouth and down their throats respectively. The victim's blood is then interlaced with the user's own, rejuvenating their powers to a degree proportionate to the quality and quantity of blood drank by the user. This is considered the counter-part to the Tamashī Enka Chimai (血舞, Blood Dance):'' The Reikon Kyuuban variant of Hohō. Initially thought to possess the same mechanics to achieve high-speed movements through prolonged amounts of training, pure-bloods reveal that the art of the ''dance has been lost among the diluted blood of hybrids. Ketsueki Butōkai is essentially the ability to interlace both blood and spiritual power together inside the user's feet. This blood-infused reiatsu is then consciously channeled around the feet by the user, causing their movement speed to enhance to the levels of standard shunpo, however, dependent on the user's natural speed, this might alter. It is for this reason that training is required to use this technique to it's complete capacity. Karasume (鴉目, Crow's Eyes): This is a technique of the Reikon Kyuuban that allows the user to influence a victim's mind to a certain degree, allowing them to do tasks of varying abilities from them without any resistance. This is achieved by using their own intimidating spiritual power and bloodlust in the form of a seductive aura of sorts. This seductive aura corresponds to the desires that a victim wishes for. Thus, this implants a small amount of reiatsu in their brain, which forces them to achieve the task asked of them at every moment until it is completed, at then they will wipe out the memory of ever meeting the Reikon Kyuuban who used the ability, thus leaving chaos at the technique's end. Kihensa (気偏差, Mind Deflection): The Reikon Kyuuban close their eyes and then open it again, though this time, having 块 on their eyes. This sign seemingly renders them immune to any illusion. However, this technique isn't as simple as it seems. As the process of closing and opening one's eyes is the sole reason for why the technique negates illusions. The user, while closing their eyes, creates an unusual flow of spiritual energy in their brain, causing a blockade to any foreign influence, hence the kanji symbol created on their eyes, which perceive everything in their unaltered state, no matter what illusion is thrown at them. However, if one is able to break the Reikon Kyuuban's concentration, the technique falters. Kiba Hyōkyo (牙のある呪い, Fanged Curse): RK are able to control any living being they drink the blood of, due to pheremones in RK saliva, causing complete control over the target. However, it should be noted that this works best against those who have had their blood drank multiple times, as a higher influence of the Reikon Kyuuban remains in their body, allowing greater control over them. Those with substantial willpower are able to break free of this technique. Kūmikadzuki (空三日月, Void Crescent): A technique which allowed any Reikon Kyuuban to conceal themselves in anyone's or anything's shadow. Through the active reformation of their spiritual composition entirely, the Reikon Kyuuban were able to match the shadow. Then, they dive into the shadow, and conceal themselves in that state. By re-altering their spiritual composition to their standard state, while still concealing themselves, the Reikon Kyuuban may drink another's blood with far more ease than the norm. Shurashōhi (修羅消費, Carnage Consumer): This techniques give the Reikon Kyuuban the ability to essentially "eat" any form of spiritual technique, ranging from Cero to even their own Ketsueki Butōkai. By using their own fangs, similarly to Tamashī Enka, they are able to devour a certain portion of spiritual energy which has been influenced with their own spiritual power, thus causing the technique to be used an alternate energy source, fueling the said user quite easily. Kyūketsuki Sutēji Kyūketsuki Sutēji ( 吸血鬼ステージ lit.'' Vampire Stage'') is something all Reikon Kyuuban have. During this stage, all Reikon Kyuuban have enhanced their powers and usually their physical appearance changes. It takes a lot of training to reach this stage. On top of the physical and RK based enhancements, the user usually gains a very unique ability based on their personality and desires, ranging from creating wormholes to re-writing the rules of combat to tilt the odds of victory, rarely this is not so and they only receive a monumental increase to their powers. Should the Reikon Kyuuban undergo a true change in their desires, beyond a doubt giving them a new motivation to become more than what they are, something unique may take place. This unique event is a total alteration of their KS powers, and perhaps appearance as well, also granting it a new name. However, continuing the theme of misfortune that seems to magically adhere to the species, what causes the change is usually a great negative impact on their lives, such as a near-death experience or the loss of a friend. Weaknesses Reikon Kyuuban, although very powerful, are not perfectly indestructible. Like all beings, the suffer from weaknesses that are in some cases leathal to them. These weaknesses are often the basic things one would read in any vampire novel, such as silver or sunlight, even loss of blood can be lethal to a RK who can't replenish itself fast enough. Loss of Blood: The most basic weakness is the loss of blood, which fuels over 90% of their abilities. Without blood in their bodies, the immortal body of the RK can't hold itself together and begins to fall apart. Silver: Silver induces wounds that are more difficult for the RK to heal, and much more painful than a normal injury. If a fatal blow is issued to any RK, no matter how strong they are, with a silver weapon, they are unable to recover from it and will die from said wounds in a matter of minutes. Sunlight: Easily the most recognizable weakness of a Reikon Kyuuban as well as the most dangerous. Unlike the popular myth and legends ascertained by Humanity, contact with the Sun's rays will not result in a fatal reaction to the light. In fact, that belief was pertuated by Katsumi Scarlet herself as a way to give Humans a false sense of hope. Instead of an instantaneous deconstruction, their body will face a slow degradation of cells. This would result in a prominent hampering of abilities until they are able to reside in darkness to regain their strength. Curse A unique power to the Reikon Kyuuban race is their ability to pass on their traits to another via the draining of their blood to the point of death. This is usually the way that the next leader is chosen as well, as the death of the 'sire' (the one who turned another), any RK connected to that sire is without their power unless they either find a new master or they naturally awaken their own powers. After the blood drinking, the drained's traits pass to the drinking, along with their transformed state's benifits. The way that the Line of Sire (basically, who belongs to whom in their groups) is ensured, thereby maintaining the existance of the group as a whole, involves this Passing of the Blood ritual, by passing on the very core of their existance and in effect, preventing a total loss of the pack in the worst case of events. In recent years, the Passing has fallen from practice as the covens are now too small to even need a ruler in most cases. Vampire Law & Mythologies Although vampire legends are a part of every culture, they all share a few commonalities, most of which are true. The Calling: The Thirst: The Thirst was a general term coined by the Reikon Kyuuban meant to describe an insatiable desire for blood, which will eternally plague them until their death. It was initially inferred that Reikon Kyuubans were simply drawn to the blood and were compelled to ingest the blood to sate an uncontrollable hunger. However, it was later revealed by Katsumi Scarlet that it was genetic defect found in all of them, starting with her and then her creations, and so on. Their defect was the spiritual body lacked a crucial component in the manufacture of supernatural blood cells, which insinuated an evolution of a need to hunt others for necessity and survival. The Rule of Sire: The Rule of Sire is simple. It states that a 'Turned' Reikon Kyuuban, up until they are properly trained to resist it, are dependant on their 'Master' or 'Sire' to maintain their stability. When the Master dies, the Reikon Kyuuban powers gained from said Master are sealed away until either the Turned is again given the blood, or they transform of their own will, making them stronger then before. Limiting Numbers Rule: Again, a simple rule, but one that holds just as much impact on the very nature of Reikon Kyuuban life. This rule has two reasons for it's need. First, turning too many Reikon Kyuuban in a short time dilutes the effect, meaning that each one turned is exponentally weaker then the previous one, but in exchange they often gain a greater Vampire stage. The typical amount of time between each 'turning' is one hundred years, and once upon a time, was mandated to be done at a full moon. The second reason for this rule is that as more Reikon Kyuuban are created, the amount of blood that can be allocated to each is lessened because their main prey (Shinigami) are supposed to feed a larger population, leading to an eventual famine of sorts. Generations The entire Reikon Kyuuban Race was marked with a generational timeline of some sort, which ultimately determined the true extent of their strength and power as well as the social hierarchy each of them bore. Each generation had authority over others that came afterwards. Although it was considered a rarity amongst their kind, several 3rd Generation Reikon Kyuuban had the capability to surpass their forebears in terms of powers and abilities. As a result, the Generation nomenclature would be regarded as a title only and did not really indicate the strength of individuals, only on a general basis. Katsumi, the First Katsumi Scarlet, was the first ever Reikon Kyuuban borne into existence through the will of Kami-sama, an omnipresent being who defied its brethren and created supernatural life. 1st Generation: The Elders Due to an inherent need to propagate the Reikon Kyuuban species and a desire to have a plethora of loyal servants under her command, Katsumi spent countless years roaming the spiritual dimensions looking for viable candidates, eventually coming into contact with and the . During the dawn of the Modern Age, it was reported that nearly all of the Elders had either been killed off or sealed through Shinigami & Quincy efforts or infighting, such as the infamous Blood War. 2nd Generation: The Naturals Natural Reikon Kyuuban had been more fortunate, keeping up a relatively stable population and lifestyle through seclusion or isolation. They were known to have major holdings in the Americas and Europe, such as owning several of the most well known companies in the world. Influence in Asia was typically regarded as non-existent but with the evidental return of the Reikon Kyuuban Progenitor, many had cited that their hold would significantly increase once again. 3rd Generation: The Turned Special Cases: Hybrids TBA They are akin to vampires, in fact, they are, more or less. It's very rare to be born as such, although if the mother is, the child will be for sure and the father provides a fifty percent chance, The most common way of joining their ranks is to be turned. Turning is exactly what it says, you somehow awaken the power, or have it thrust upon you by another. Awakening it on your own requires that somewhere in the bloodline of a person, meaning the gift is in their DNA at least, but not overtly. Being turned by another involves the exchange of blood, where a RK provides their blood in return for a bit of the soon-to-be's own. Once, it was thought that Shinigami were the only possible turned, but recent events have revealed the existance of Quincy counted amung them. Notes Trivia *Although Pure-blood Reikon Kyuuban are stronger, Hybrid Reikon Kyuuban tend to have more resistance to their natural weaknesses. *Reikon Kyuuban are neither a force of good nor evil as they have no allegiance to any faction but to themselves. What they do is for their own gain and self-preservation. However, this viewpoint only applies to them as a whole as some individuals did take sides, either becoming a hero or a villain. *Popular to contrary belief, Reikon Kyuuban do not sparkle in broad daylight unlike the Vampires of Modern Literature. However, they are exceptionally beautiful in most cases, namely Natural-borne. Behind the Scenes *Reikon Kyuubans are a direct reference to the mythical Vampires of Human Folklore and Myth, sharing several characteristics from different renditions of these fear-inducing species. *Most of Ketsueki Butoukai's description is taken from Bleach Wikia's Hoho *Reikon Kyuubans could be slightly compared to the Vampires of the Underworld Series. *Credit goes to Firegod00 for providing the majority of the information of the article, to Razelux91 for helping provide a basis, and Another Poetic Spartan who wished to add a mythos to the overall article and for adding details to various sections. *Credit goes to Illuminate Void for some of the article's layout and structure. See Also *Thirteen Dracula *The Harbringers *Dark Council *Fushi Coven Category:Races Category:Firegod00 Category:Race